


Sometimes, He Didn't Feel Like A Cookie

by AeBeSeeDe



Category: Oreos - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Crack Pairing, F/M, High School AU, Love at First Sight, Unrequited Love, sad make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeBeSeeDe/pseuds/AeBeSeeDe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stix hated it. Sometimes, he didn’t feel like a cookie at all.</p>
<p>And then he met her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, He Didn't Feel Like A Cookie

Fun Stix never fit in with any of the other cookies. He was much too long, didn’t have enough filling, and wasn’t very popular with the ladies. Original and Double Stuf would snicker at him whenever they saw him. Even the goths, like Halloween and Fudge, wouldn’t spare him a glance as he passed by with his lunch tray in the cafeteria. 

“How’s the weather up there?” The other cookies would ask with a sneer. “You’re as thin as plastic on the package I came in. Can you see over the top of the milk glass?” Stix hated it. Sometimes, he didn’t feel like a cookie at all.

And then he met her. A surge of hope filled him.

Mr. Cakester had been pairing cookies off, and he assigned them to be lab partners. Stix couldn’t help but gape at her greenish filling as she rolled in his direction. Her outside was free of blemishes or scratches as if she had just come out of the package. He had never seen a cookie so beautiful.

“…So what’s your name?” He asked with a bit of hesitation. She turned to him in her seat, and by her expression, she seemed pretty surprised that he had spoken to her.

“I’m Cool Mint, but most cookies just call me Mint,” she said with a polite smile. “What about you? I don’t think I’ve heard you speak before.”

“I’m S-Stix.” He could feel himself crumbling as he spoke. Why was he so nervous? The long cookie took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “And I really don’t have a reason to talk to most of the other cookies.”

“Oh? Then why are you talking to me?” The question wasn’t rude. It was simply curious. No one was ever curious about him though. Obviously, no one had told her how much of a freak he was.

‘Because your beauty is stunning,’ the cookie wanted to say. ‘Because I’ve never seen a cookie like you. The fact that you’re even letting me talk to you is a miracle. Let’s go to the milk glass together sometime.’

“Because we’re lab partners,” is what came out instead.

“Oh! Right, duh.” Mint looked down. “I knew that. Sorry, I’m a little stupid sometimes.” She started to rearrange the lab equipment on the table with a little frown.

“You’re not stupid. You’re too pretty to be dumb. No one has filling like you,” Stix said. Immediately, he regretted saying it. She would probably just think that he was strange and try to switch groups. However, her actual reaction surprised him.

A blush crept across her cookie. “You… Stix, you seem like a really nice guy, but I should let you know now that I’m dating Peanut Butter. I’m sure that we can be good friends though.” He felt like someone had snapped him in half. Of course, he had gotten his hopes up for nothing.

“O-Oh. Yeah, that’s fine,” he lied. “Being friends sounds nice.” Mint gave him a warm grin, but it didn’t stop him from wondering what could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
